


She loves you too, btw.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [26]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots</p><p>Day 26</p><p>That one time Kent kissed Maura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She loves you too, btw.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 6 episode  
> Sister sister.

Jane walks into the lab.

 

"Kent."

 

Jane looks at Kent, Kent looks at Jane.

 

"So,Maura told you I tried to kiss her."

"I heard kissed." replies Jane

 

Kent sighs.

 

"Don't worry Maura and I tell each other everything. Your secrets is safe with me."  
"Well, not everything"  
"What do you mean?" replies Jane  
"Nothing forget I said anything."  
"You haven't said anything."  
"You don't realise how much she loves you...I mean loves you, loves you."  
"Did she say something to you?"  
"I only have to watch you two for 5 seconds to know that she is in love with you."  
"In love with me?"  
"Deeply." replies Kent

 

6 hours later at the dirty robber.

 

"This is a weird question to ask, and I promise you I'm not egoistic...are you in love with me?"  
"What, why would you ask me that?."  
"Just something Kent said." replies Jane  
"I care about you, and if you died I'd be...devastated. I mean I love you, but I'm not in love with you."  
"Right yea, I knew that I just...I'm sorry."  
"It's OK." replies Maura

 

Next day.  
Maura burst into the autopsy room.

"Where do you get off."  
"Excuse me." replies Kent  
"Why would you tell Jane I'm in love with her."  
"Oh...I was just trying to help."  
"You want to help, stay out of my private life."

Maura turns to the door.

"What's the big deal?"

Maura turns back.

"What?."  
"If it's....untrue! why did you get so upset."  
"Because you're sprending lies about my private life."  
"Lies?...ok."

Maura turns to the door again.

"She loves you too by the way.

 

a few hours later.

Jane and are sitting on Maura's office couch.

 

"Why did you ask if I was in love with you?"  
"Kent said..."  
"But why did you bring it up. I mean Kent says a lot of things, why didn't you just ignore it."

Jane shrugs.

"Truth." replies Maura  
"I was kinda hoping it was true."  
"Why?"  
"I think that's obvious." replies Jane  
"For how long?"  
"I don't know, I guess if I'm honest it was from the day I meet you...the first day."  
"Really"  
"Yea, I was tired and hungry, Then you walked in and I became..."  
"Aroused."  
"I was going to say turned on, but your word works too."

 

Next morning Jane walks into the lab again kissing Kent on the cheek.  
  


"What was that for?"  
"I think you know." replies Jane

Jane leaves and Kent smiles.

 

"It's not what it looks like." Kent says to the random tech guy behind him

**Author's Note:**

> Yea because we all know Kent was not talking about himself and Jane when he asked can people from the ME's office date police officers...no he wasn't.


End file.
